A Sterek Lovestory
by irespectyourotpp
Summary: This is a Sterek lovestory. How they fall inlove and how they overcome jealousy and problesm surroudning them. Please comment if you want me to follow this up.


Sterek Fanfiction

The alarm clock rang and Stiles let out a loud sigh. It was 7 AM, the weather outside was incredible, the birds were chipping and the sun was shining through Stile's bedroom window. Normally, Stile's would jump out his bed, take a quick shower and drive to school in his no-good-blue-jeep with a big smile on his face. But ever since Scott told him that he will be away for the whole summer, Stile's has been walking around with a frown on his face. Who was he to spend the whole summer with? Isaac and Erica? No way! It's enough there hasn't been one day where they haven't mentioned their werewolf powers. No matter how cool he thinks it is, it has started to get on his nerves.

The first thing he saw when he arrived to school was Lydia. One year ago, he would have sat at least 10 minutes in the car trying to come up with some cheesy line to make Lydia fall in love with him. But, ever since her boyfriend turned into a massive lizard and tried to kill the whole world, Stiles mind was occupied with other things. Besides, she is still with Jackson and as much as he hates to admit it, they make a cute couple. This made Stiles really think if he was every in love with her, I mean he has been obsessing over her since third grade but maybe it was more lust than love. Stiles couldn't care less now; they are friends at least that is better than Lydia not acknowledging his existence.

"Hey loverboy, did you do your homework?" Said Lydia, with her eyes still on the phone.

"We have homework?!" Stiles started yelling and semi panicking. He had failed his previous test due to his best friend being a werewolf and all.

"You know…" Lydia whispered, as she was scratching the air.

"You look like a cat, the pack would be offended. Also, yes. I did the homework" Said Stiles with a cheeky smile.

"You're hilarious. We have English in 10, hurry up." Said Lydia, with the most tiresome tone.

Stiles always enjoyed English, even though the teacher resented him. Once, the teacher sent him to detention just for coughing. He went inside the classroom and started searching for Scott. His usual place was the third row by the window, but ever since Allison started, he has been sitting next to her. Stiles of course had to sit behind him because he needed to tell him all about his research or just about him getting to the next level on halo. Scott has barley hung out with Stiles these past few weeks; his attention was only focused on Allison and the pack.

" There's a pack meeting today, don't forget to bring your laptop" Said Scott.

Not even a 'hello'? What is Stiles to him, a slave? A Chinese bullied nerd doing his homework for him?

"Hello to you too, asshole" Said Stiles while taking his books out from his bag. " I won't forget, I don't want Derek to introduce my head to another immovable object"

" Good, and wipe that frown of your face, I already said I'm sorry 10 thousand times. It's not my fault my mom wants to go across the country"

" I know. But your mom sure as hell found the right moment to send you away, you know, with the hunters and all"

" You have Derek and the other to protect you, stop being a baby"

" Derek wants me dead, he threatens to kill me at least five times a day. A baby? Excuse me for not wanting my head chopped off my werewolves or werewolf haters. I'm vulnerable, Scott. You know this!" His tone was sarcastic in the end and that was a good sign for Scott. Sarcasm was the only thing that made Scott know that Stiles wasn't completely mad or sad at him.

"You'll survive. Besides, you have five more days with me" Said Scott with a grin on his face.

"Yay.."

School had ended and that was both a relief and a burden. Stiles really didn't want to spend the summer alone. They spent the last two days playing videogames and hanging out with the pack. Before Scott left, he made sure that Derek was going to protect him if anything happened. Derek gave him his word.

The first two weeks of summer were fairly okay, he had hung out with the pack a bit, had a few movie and gaming nights. But after a while he had run out of things to do, everyone had something or someone to be with. One night Stiles decided to go to a club and enjoy himself a bit. He knew he was just going to end up sitting in the bar drinking beer and so he did. He ordered a beer and sat down alone, his favorite song was on. If Scott was there they would have danced and embarrassed themselves.

While he was sitting drinking his beer, he almost chocked to the sound of a man saying " ID please" behind him. Stiles knew he was underage and that he would get grounded if his dad found out. He turned around and as soon as he was going to come up with an excuse he saw Derek. " You asshole! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" Said Derek and started laughing.

" What are you doing here anyway, picking up girls?" Said Stiles

" Not really, I'm not that type of guy. I had nothing to do so I decided to grab a beer"

" You may" Said Stiles while tapping the chair next to him.

" Oh God, am I stuck with you now?" Said Derek and smiled a bit.

Even when Derek was threatening him or hitting him, Stiles went numb when he smiled. There was something about his smile, it was a grin with a little teeth showing. It looked good on him.

" You know you want to!" Said Stiles with sarcasm

After they had talked for a while Stiles got comfortable with Derek around. It was something positive about his aura. They mostly talked about Scott and the pack.

" Holy shit, this is my song! Lets dance" yelled Stiles.

" In your dreams, I don't do dancing"

" Pleaseee, pretty please!" Said Stiles while fluttering his eye lashes as fast as he could.

Something about that made Derek smile and say "One dance."

After they had danced to three songs Derek says " As much as I enjoy watching you trying to dance, I should get going and so should you"

" Oh come on, don't be such a sourwolf. We are having fun"

" Bye, Stiles"

Before Derek took off, he paid for Stiles beers but Stiles didn't notice until after Derek left.

The next day, Stiles went over to Derek's house with a pack of beers. His half burned house always gave Stiles the creep but he sucked it up and knocked on the door. He knocked at least 10 times but no one answered. He could hear a Radiohead song coming from the inside so he just opened the door and went in.

" Derek, where art thou?" He started yelling repeatedly.

Just as he was going to see if he's in the kitchen, he saw him hanging from the door and pushing himself up. Shirtless. Something about that made Stiles get a dry throat.

" You're exercising to Radiohead? Really?"

Derek jumped down and turned around. Stiles threw him a beer and he immediately opened it and jugged it all down.

" Besides, you already have a male-model figure, no need to train more" He said trying to sound sarcastic so Derek wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Derek Smiled and started walking to the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I owed you a few drinks"

"You don't owe me anything but thanks"

They sat down and talked for what seemed an hour or so. After a while, Stiles remembered that he had to get home so his dad doesn't get worried. He also had to cook something healthy for him. His heart cannot take another Burger.

" I have to go, need to make dad something to eat before he goes on the night shift"

" Alright, I'll see you some other time. There's a pack meeting tomorrow. Just reminding you"

" I know and no I won't forget to bring my laptop, I don't want you to kill me"

" Bye Stiles" Said Derek while smiling.

Stiles and Derek hung out a few more times, even though they had company around them. Erica was always being lovey dovey with Derek. Stiles didn't know why that made him jealous, but it did. Stiles had really enjoyed Derek's company and he hoped that Derek did too.

One day Stiles went to the supermarket since all his dad ever buys is greasy food. While he was walking out to the parking lot he heard a sound. He didn't pay much attention to it and kept on walking. He later felt someone behind him, he turned around and saw a hunter. He let out a loud scream as they put a black bag over his head. Stiles kept on yelling and suddenly stopped when one of the hunters hit him on his head. Stiles fainted and the next thing he knows is that he's tied onto a tree shirtless in the middle of the forest.

Derek heard Stiles first time he yelled, but couldn't track him until they let him out the car. Derek smelled him and was there in a matter of minutes. Stiles was in tears, drenched in blood. Derek's heart skipped about a thousand beats, he immediately ripped the ropes around his hands and carried him to a hospital. Stile's stomach was full of whip marks and that made Derek almost cry. He had a concussion but nothing days can't heal. Derek waited until the sheriff came and explained how he found him; the sheriff started yelling uncontrollably and said he was going to kill the person who did this. Derek was thinking exactly the same thing. For some reason, Derek felt as if he has to protect Stiles. He stayed with Stiles in the hospital for 9 days, and then Stiles got a green light to go home.

When Stile was home, he could barely move, most of the scars on his stomach were almost gone except one that was deeper than the others. His dad stayed home for three days helping him out but eventually he had to go back. Stiles was capable to do the basic things even though he was still in pain. After his dad left, Stiles slept for an hour or two. He later woke up and decided to go take a shower since he reeked. Stiles getting of his bed when he heard someone come In from his window he turned around in fright.

" I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to" Said Derek, with sorrow in his voice.

" Can't you use the door like normal people? And I didn't get scared.."

" I heard your heart skip a beat and I didn't want you to go down the stairs and get hurt"

Stiles smiled while looking at Derek. Something in Derek lit up, ever since Stiles got hurt he has been feeling different. He felt bad for not being able to protect him.

" Would you like anything? I'm just gonna take a quick shower. Sorry if I smell, I know you have like a super nose or something"

" You don't smell,Stiles. "

" I do too"

Stiles started to take his shirt of by the door of the bathroom; he was in pain trying to raise his arms . Derek went over and helped him pull it up.

" Thanks man"

" I'm so sorry Stiles, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Said Derek while touching the scars on his stomach.

" It's not your fault, Derek. You can't always be there to protect me"

Derek didn't answer him, he just put his hand on his scar and looked at Stiles.

What did you do? How did you do that? I can barely feel any pain now.

" I took some of your pain away" Said Derek while sitting down, he looked pale.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm fine, just dizzy. It'll go over in a minute"

Stiles touched Derek's cheek and said " thank you, Derek"

Derek felt weak at that moment, how can Stiles suddenly have so much power over him. He has always thought he was an annoying teen.

" I'm gonna go shower, I'll be out in a minute. Make yourself at home" Said Stiles with the cutest smile.

Derek was looking around and saw a picture of Stiles with his ex girlfriend. Derek couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable and sad. He didn't know why but he just did.

When Stiles came out with the towel wrapped around his hip, Derek looked at him and started stumbling with his words.

" She uh- she's pretty" Said Derek pointing at the picture.

" She's a bitch. I don't know why that picture is still there"

Derek just smiled.

" Privacy for a second?"

" Of course, sorry"

Stiles changed to a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

" Want to order pizza?" Said Stiles

" I should get going, was just checking on you"

" You're staying" Said Stiles while dialing pizza hut.

They spent the night eating pizza and just chatting. It was 2 AM when his dad opened his bedroom door.

" DAD. Knock!" Screamed Stiles.

" Derek. Hello, good to see you"

Derek could feel the anger in the sheriff. So he just said " Good to see you too sir, I should really get going. Lost track of time. Get well Stiles"

That did not sound like Derek to Stiles. Even though Derek has been super nice to Stiles which is totally out of character. Stiles didn't even have time to say anything, Derek just left the room. Derek had heard his father from miles away but he didn't expect him to go in like that. Derek was scared that the sheriff would get mad at Stiles so he waited outside of his window to hear the conversation.

" Is there anything going on between you and Derek? It's okay, you can tell me Stiles"

" What! No dad. We're just friend, he was just keeping company"

" Stiles.. I won't get mad. I don't care who you fall in love with. But frankly, Derek is just- Derek is a bit older than you."

"DAD! I'm not gay. Derek is just a friend."

" Stiles, you can't fool me. I'm your father"

Stiles heart started skipping beats and Derek started smiling.

" Dad, please can you leave?"

The next day he was hanging out near Derek's place with Isaac and Erica. They kept telling him that he smelled like Derek and he kept on saying it's because we're close to his house. He felt that they knew something was going on. Was there something going on? Stiles started freaking out on the inside. He thought Derek was handsome and had an incredible body, beautiful eyes and he made him smile and he was funny. Stiles suddenly blanked out.

" Are you okay there?" Said Isaac

" Just fine, wish I could heal like you two though"

" Derek is coming, I can smell him."

And Derek did come, he tried not to look at Stiles because he knew he was going to smile. Both Erica and Isaac knew something was going on because they both smelled like each other and Stiles heart started beating fast. They hung out for a while talking about how they were going to capture the hunters.

" Isaac, can you help me with something?" said Erica and nudged him.

" Sure." He replied.

There was awkward silence for a minute or so but then Derek looked at Stiles and asked how he was feeling.

" Superb. Why? Don't I look superb?"

" You look fine" Said Derek and smiled.

.Smile. It drives Stiles crazy.

" Sorry that my dad barged in like that"

" It's okay, I should have left a long time ago"

" Don't say that. I enjoy your company. A lot."

Derek smiles. Suddenly, he stops and looks Stiles in the eyes. His eyes turned blood red and told Stiles to go inside the house and lock the door. He started howling for Isaac and Erica. They came within a minute or so.

" What's wrong?!" They asked at the same time.

" They're here."

Erica and Isaac ran out the house to search for them. Stiles didn't look scared but Derek could feel that he was.

" Be safe out there, please, ok?"

Derek went up to Stiles and held his head and looked him in the eyes like he was about to kiss him and said

"You be safe. Don't you dare leave this room"

Stiles nodded.

Even though hunters were out there to get him and the pack and his friends might be in danger. All he could think about was Derek's eyes and his mouth so close to his. In Stiles head, it was official. He has a thing for Derek and that scared him. He used to hate him, how did it turn out to be like this? Time started passing and passing. Stiles started getting worried, he thought at least a hundred times to go outside and search for them. He went downstairs only to find a note in Derek's door. STAY INSIDE, STILES.

Stiles smiled but was still worried and went upstairs. In an hour or so, Isaac and Erica came up to Derek's half burned house and put Derek on the bed. As soon as Stiles heard them come in he ran across the room and saw Derek. He had at least three arrows all over his body and he was full of blood.

" Oh my God. No, Derek. Jesus Christ, is he going to be okay?"

" He'll be fine. He just needs time to heal" Said Erica.

Isaac and Erica left after they put him down because they had to bring Dr. Deaton to take a look at him.

As soon as they left, Stiles held Derek's face and couldn't help himself from letting one tear down.

" Please don't cry Stiles, It's nothing. I just need time to heal"

" Don't you ever leave this house, you're never going out again" Said Stiles almost falling into pieces.

"I won't" Said Derek smiling at him.

Dr. Deaton came and inspected him.

" He'll be just fine, he just needs to sleep it off"

Everyone felt relieved. Especially Stiles,he couldn't stop smiling.

" I'll drive you home, Stiles" Said Isaac.

" I want to be with Derek, he needs someone to be with him"

" Erica is here, you need to get home"

Stiles felt crushed, he knew there was something going on between them. He just didn't want to believe it. He felt heartbroken. Derek felt Stiles shift moods, he just wanted to hold him and tell him that Erica was just a friend but he didn't have the energy to even open his mouth.

Stiles stayed up really late thinking about Derek. Derek was hurt, and that made him sad. All he could think about was Derek's smile and Derek's eyes and the fact that he might have gotten hurt just because of him.

Stiles woke up to Derek in his room sitting on the armchair.

" Derek? Why are you here, how are you? You should be home?"

Stiles was in pain just sitting up.

" I'm fine, I told you I just needed to heal"

" I'm glad you're fine"

Derek smiled.

" I hope Erica took good care of you"

Derek smiled and looked at Stiles.

" What?" Said Stiles in confusion and a bit of embarrassment.

" You know she's just a friend Stiles"

" But you two are always-"

" Friends, Stiles"

Stiles felt relieved and he was happy. He didn't want Derek for anyone else. Derek was his. Well, at least he wanted him to be.

" I'm sorry if you got hurt because of me"

Derek didn't answer he just started walking towards Stiles bed.

"Anything to keep you safe"

Stiles heart started beating fast. He was happy, he felt safe with Derek.

" You don't have to worry about me and Erica, I don't like her. I have someone else in mind"

" Who's the unfortunate?" Stiles jokes it away.

Derek grabs Stiles head and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Stiles was jumping on the inside he was screaming and shouting. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at him. Derek gave him that smile, the smile he dreams and thinks about every day. Stiles continued with kissing him back. He couldn't believe he was doing it but he was. Stiles kissed him back. Derek didn't even hesitate he put his hand on Stiles chin and kissed him. He pulled back just enough to look Stile's in the eyes.

" I so take back the unfortunate part" Said Stiles while having a blank face.

It had been a while since Derek felt this happy, he didn't want to let himself love anyone since his last relationship. But Stiles was different, he was Stiles. To Derek he was just this beautiful, kind hearted guy. To the other he was the annoying guy who has a relationship with his jeep.

Derek and Stiles spent the next few hours cuddled up together and talking about random things like who their favorite Star Wars character was or about Nickelback.

" Derek.. Why do the hunters want me?"

" Because you're important to the pack"

" I'm just a skinny lowly teenager, how am I important?"

Derek got a bit mad, and squeezed Stiles a bit closer.

" You have no idea what you have done to this group and how important you are. Especially to me, Stiles"

Stiles looked up at Derek and gave him a kiss.

" Your dad is up, I got to go, I'll see you later though"

Stiles nodded and half smiled. Derek was out the window in a matter of seconds.

The door knocked and Stiles freaked out, he though his dad could smell Derek. Hanging around werewolves really took a toll on him.

" Goodmorning son, how are you feeling?"

" I feel great dad, you"?

" I'm good. Danny called, he will be coming over in a while to check up on you"

" cool, thanks for telling me dad"

The sheriff looked weird at him, since when is Stiles so polite?

Stiles got up and took a shower and changed clothes. He watched a few episode of Friends. He had always loved that show, he always saw resemblance between him and Chandler. Just as he was going to start the fourth episode someone knocks on the door.

" Come in"

" Hey Stiles, how you feeling?"

" Splendid, and you?"

" I'm swell. What have you been up to, other than the kinky stuff"

Stiles laughed, Danny always puts him in a good mood.

" oh nothing, watching friends. Care to join?"

" You know I can't say no to that"

After a couple of other episodes they sit on the bed so Stiles can show him his scar on his stomach. He takes up his shirt and lays down. Derek thought he'd surprise him with some take away and a CD. Just as Derek was about to come in through the window, he saw Danny. Derek's eyes turned red when he saw Danny running his fingers on Stiles stomach. He imagined himself ripping Danny's head off in at least 10 ways. Derek left the CD by Stiles window and went away.

" Damn, that looks deep"

"Yep, it is. Or was"

" I can see that" Said Danny almost whispering while running his fingers lower and lower.

"Woaaah, What are you doing Danny-boy?"

"I'm sorry , I thought-"

" No worries, I'm just into someone else"

" Wait you're gay? Since when?"

"I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. Actually, I'm just sexual"

They both laugh, and after a while Danny leaves. Stiles tries to call Derek a couple of times but it says that his phone is off. Derek's phone is never off. He starts getting worried a bit and paces around the room. He looked out the window to check on the moon. Just when he does that he notices the CD. He picks it up and it's The Cranberries CD and he can't help but smile. He feels a bit worried because Derek didn't hand it to him, he just left it there. Stiles writes his dad a note and tells him not to wait up, that he's with Isaac and Erica. Stiles drives to Derek's and almost crashes the car a few times. He is very worried that something had happened to him. He doesn't even knock the door, he just goes in. Derek's sitting in the living room couch and staring at a painting.

"Derek..? Are you okay?"

" What do you want Stiles?"

"The CD.. thank you. Why'd you not come in? if it's about me complaining that you enter the house through the window I'm sorry"

Jealousy had taken over him; he wanted to break Danny's hand for touching Stiles.

"I didn't want to disturb you and Danny"

" Disturb? We were watching Friends, nothing to disturb"

Derek looks back and looks at Stiles. Stiles looked so worried and scared. That made Derek feel bad.

"I saw him Stiles, he was all over you"

"What are you talking about?"

"He was touching your stomach and you seemed like you fucking enjoyed it"

Stiles practically ran to Derek.

" He wanted to see the scar, Derek. I didn't enjoy it one bit, how can I? he's not you"

Derek just wanted to grab Stiles and kiss him right there but he was so mad.

" Yes, fine. He did run his hand down but I stopped him directly, Derek. I told him that I like somone else."

Derek felt relieved but he still wanted to kill Danny.

" Can you please look at me Derek?"

Derek doesn't reply. Stiles goes around the couch and looks him in the eye.

" I want you, I don't want anyone else."

He goes up to Derek and kisses him. At first, Derek doesn't kiss him back and Stiles stops and looks right into Derek's eyes. It looked like Stiles was about to cry.

" Stiles.. I don't- I just didn't like Danny touching you like that. I'm sorry"

He grabs Stiles face with both hands and kisses Stiles. The kissing went from soft to hard, it was getting pretty intense. Stiles started running his hands over Derek's stomach and hips. Stiles got on top of Derek and started kissing him a bit more, then he went down to Derek's neck. Derek let out a loud groan and held Stiles and turned him around so Derek was on top of him.

" Holy shit. Derek."

"Stiles, be quiet"

Stiles started taking Derek's shirt of and he started running his fingers through his perfect body. He followed it up with kissing him all the way down to his stomach. Then he went back up and Derek took Stiles shirt off while still kissing him. He stopped for a second and looked at stiles stomach while touching it gently.

" I swear, I'm cutting Danny's fingers off"

Stiles smiled and said

" It's time for you to shut up" and started unbuttoning Derek's pants. Derek takes his pants off and Stile's follow it up. Derek grabs Stiles hips and carries him up to the bedroom. As soon as Stile's hit the bed, Derek goes down and starts kissing Stiles stomach and follows it up with kissing Stiles dick while the boxer is still on.

"Oh my God, Derek. Jesus."

Derek pulls down Stiles's boxers and starts slowly kissing and continues to sucking it.

Stile's feels like he's going insane. He proceeds to doing the same thing to Derek. Derek's moans were more like growls and that turned Stiles on.

After a while of them teasing each other, Derek grabs a condom and puts it on. He slowly starts teasing Stiles's ass a bit. Derek starts moaning in Stiles's ear and then he puts it in and Stile lets out a loud moan. They keep going for 15 minutes. When they're done Derek kisses Stiles forehead and says

" You're mine. Remember that."

They fall asleep almost instantly after that. Both Derek and Stiles were the happiest they have ever been.

After a night they knew they could never forget, they both wake up to the sound of Isaac and Erica screaming.

" I knew it!"

Derek looks up at them and says

" Oh, shut up."


End file.
